A Spur in the Moment?
by blackindigocat
Summary: After their big kiss in the last episode Happy doesn't quite know how to read the situation. A little Quintis fluff.


**A/N: Ever since I saw the Quintis kiss, I've been wondering how the characters would react. So I wrote a short aftermath to it, I hope you enjoy and for my dedicated readers to "As the Days Go On" I will be publishing a new chapter shortly. If you haven't read "As the Days Go on" please check it out!**

* * *

As Happy picked up her bag and walked away from Toby her head was buzzing at million miles a minute. First of all, she had just kissed Toby. She had just kissed Toby! She wasn't sure what had come over her in the spur of the moment, but whatever it was she loved it and she wanted more. She wanted to run back to Toby and pull him down into another heated kiss. But yet she didn't. Happy's head buzzed with more questions. What had she just done? How was she going to maintain a strictly professional relationship with him now that she'd opened herself up? What if Toby betrayed her in some horrible way and she built walls so thick she would never be able to connect with anyone again? These thoughts scared Happy so she headed outside to take a walk and some deep breaths, she just needed some time to herself.

* * *

Toby was still standing in the moment of eternal bliss. He had just been kissed by Happy Quinn. He had been waiting for this moment for ages and it was even more perfect than his mind plotted it out to be. He was glad that she had finally opened up her walls and showed him how he knew she felt. But he knew Happy was probably scared and regretting her action so he searched the garage for her. He was lucky, both Walter and Cabe were out dropping Paige off at her exam and Sylvester was visiting Megan. So if he found Happy it would be just the two of them. "Happy?" Toby called as she rushed around the garage no response but the echos of his words. "Where are you?" More echos but, Happy was nowhere to be found. Worry pent up inside of Toby, maybe she'd run away from the garage after kissing him as she was afraid he'd take it too far. Whatever it was, Toby decided he needed to go out to take a walk to clear his mind.

* * *

Happy strolled down the sidewalk through the darkness still holding the bag she had earlier. The fresh air helped her breath easier but she was sure those at the garage would be worried if she did not return. She usually did not care about their worries and fears but it was getting dark and the L.A streets were certainly not the most safe place to be wandering. So Happy turned back and headed towards the garage. She felt herself crash into somebody but since many of the streetlamps were burnt out she wasn't sure who. She had fallen face first onto the concrete and as she cradled her nose she felt blood "Not good." she murmured under her breath.

"Happy, is that you?" Called out a familiar voice as a hand reached for her.

At first Happy was tentative for taking the hand but upon recognizing the voice she did. "Toby?"

Happy stood up and Toby took her other hand. "Toby we need to talk."

"About our kiss?"

Happy was scared this time she couldn't brush it off as an almost kiss or something that didn't happen because it did happen. "Yes. Look, don't know precisely what came over me. I don't know if it was a spur in the moment or something meaningful."

Toby took a deep breath and embraced Happy "Look from my knowledge, what happened back at our firework display was spur in the moment but what happened today was not. But you know you are one of the only members of Scorpion I still struggle to read."

To that Happy's lips met his again with a soft kiss "Promise you'll never leave me." she whispered against his lips.

"I'm more afraid you'll leave me then I'll leave you." Toby replied chuckling. Happy's fist nudged his side and he winced in pain. "I promise." he whispered before he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into the most satisfying kiss he'd ever experienced. Even Happy kept it soft smooth and perfect but it still had passion to keep Toby hooked on. Eventually the two broke apart when air become a necessity Happy touched Toby's face to recognize her blood had trailed along it, she'd forgotten about her bleeding nose. Toby frowned to her then cocked smile, "Come on let's go the garage and I can patch you up."

Happy pulled Toby down again and against his lips she whispered "Ok."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed please R/R :)**


End file.
